harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anita Sheridan
Anita Sheridan (nee Rowlett) is a fictional character in the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She is played on a recurring basis by actress Angela Robinson, best known for her role of catty and haughty attorney and judge's wife, Veronica Harrington on the TV series, The Haves and the Have Nots. When she was cast as Anita, Angela found similarities with her two characters, but she says that Anita is more sedate and compassionate, while Veronica is catty and haughty. While Anita can be haughty towards those she dislikes, she is, for the most part, a good-hearted woman and doesn't take her hatred to the depths that Veronica could and did. "My views about Anita are so divergent from Veronica, in many good ways," Angela says with a smile, "while Veronica hides a very cold and hideous personality behind a polished and classy façade, Anita tends to be more open and above board about her life and her doings. Veronica hides behind some very disgusting and disturbing behavior to get her way, and Anita doesn't. I was amazed when I was contacted by Albert, who is one of the biggest fans of The Haves and the Have Nots. When I first had heard that he had me in mind when he created the role of Anita, I thought, 'Why not?' After all, Renee (Lawless, Marilyn) received her role based on her strong performance as Katheryn and that the role of Marilyn Harper had been made with her in mind, and I was glad to see Anita was created and waiting for me in the exact same way." Tough minded attorney.......who is often fighting her sister in-law A beautiful, but very self-assured woman, Anita Sheridan knows what she wants and how to make sure she gets it. She is the second partner of Anyssa Harper Forson's law practice. Her main experience is in corporation law, and she shows her skills in the courtroom all the time. Born in Washington, D.C., Anita, or Nita as she is called by her unseen but often talked about husband, Carl, himself a successful attorney, grew up in the heady realm of politics. Of her family, Anita has a younger sister named Tiffanie, who recently moved to Boston as a minister and works with the poor and needy all over the city. She never had political ambitions, thinking that she would not last, but with her, nothing is out of the realm of possibility for this bright and ambitious woman. She sees herself as a mentor to Anyssa, although she recognizes her experience. She also gets on well with Anyssa's husband, Bryan and is sweet to her four children. Anita also is friendly to Anyssa's sweet natured cousin, Dylan given that they have both worked in corporate law, and he respects her ability and her dedication. Recently, Anita was thrilled to discover that one of her nearby neighbors is Rachel Cory Hutchins, a widow who owns one of the country's most successful publishing houses. Anita often has conversations with Rachel, and enjoys her company. Recently, when Tiffanie came to town, Anita and William had her move in them. One thing for sure about Anita, she is about family, and like most who live in Beacon Hill, family does for one another. Anita is stunned when she finds out her mother, Arnetia moves to town to be close to her daughters. She is pleased that her mother is in town, but has a hard time dealing with her outlandish antics. Recently, Anita was again shocked when her cousin, Philecia McNair, a criminal courts judge, moved to Boston, and has made a name for herself. Due to her relations with her cousin, Anita doesn't draw her for a judge. This would cause a conflict of interests, due to their being cousins. Anita, however, does socialize with Philecia outside of court, and the two get along well. It saddens Anita that Philecia and Tiffanie don't get along as well. But because their lives are at two different stages, Anita tries to let both know they can still get along. However, Anita has her own rivalry going on with Carl's loud and abrasive sister, Antonia. She gets aggravated when Carl always seems to side with his younger sister over her, and as a result, her marriage is on shaky ground. This doesn't bother Antonia, and she enjoys needling Anita. What makes matters worse is that Antonia gets on beautifully with the rest of her family. This makes relations between Antonia and Anita even more hostile. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Fictional attorneys Category:Rowlett family